undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-36073590-20180704133156/@comment-33883848-20180721094022
@Halibee "With pleasure, Mr. Impatience. First off, the narrator doesn't have to be ALL-KNOWING, clearly the narration is by Frisk, in other words, Frisk is the narrator saying things from her point of view. And a little near the end of the Genocide route, Chara becomes the narrator. You really ought to look up the different kinds of narration before spouting crap like "the narrator isn't all-knowing". Oh, and Flowey doesn't confirm that Chara is awake within Frisk, he's MISTAKING Frisk for Chara, did you not see the end of the True Pacifist Route where Asriel confirms this?" Not only what you saying proove that you never read the charrator theory (as this theory literally start by acknowledging that the narrator isnt omnipotent and is not Frisk) but also that you never played the game,neither saw a let's play,because in this case you would know that the narrator ALWAYS use the "you"to refers to Frisk "Still just you frisk",which means that Frisk isnt the narrator because the narrator describe what frisk do by using "you pronoun".And yes i would say that the narrator isnt allknowing because they dont know how the water sausages are called before you check the book that talk about them and they says "golden flowers they must have broken your fall"and not "they BROKEN YOUR fall".Also Flowey realized before the credits that Chara and Frisk arent the same person which means that he confirms that Chara is awakened in the pacifist run.Plus you have their memories every time Frisk die or sleep etc...Frisk even has their stats .And the narrator doesnt become Chara at the end of the genocide run:they start to say "its me chara"when you check the mirror in TORIEL's house in the genocide run.So CLEARLY you did not read the theory i sended "And I'll refer to Chara and Frisk as "she" whenever I want, I don't give two craps if you like it or not." Which mean that i cant take you seriosly because not only its really transphobic but because you also deliberately run agaisnt the canon and what it says. @Rafip "It is very clear: Chara is bad for doing bad things that I listed above. Strange you didn't understand it, maybe you don't want. Things that require lot of effort, things that child normally doesn't do secretly in a sandbox, and since the guilt is undeniable, there is no need to delve into analysing unclear motives, unless you want to justify someone, who knows." I NEVER said that chara isnt bad ,i said that they are not bad for the sake of being bad.Even Asgore,Undyne etc..can be qualified as "bad"but that doesnt mean that they are bad for the sake of bad ,that why we have to analyse their behaviour to understand them and its not to justify their actions but TO UNDERTAND their actions,to not think that theres is persons who do bad stuff without motives.And undertale is about understanding characters and their motives so what wrong here?You could NEVER prevent into understanding people and the characters.And if THE GAME implies that Chara had good motives(or even Asgore and Undyne) behind their objectively bad actions then dont accuse me of defending Chara,accuse Toby. "Nothing says that Chara didn't know about split control: when Chara and I combined our SOULs together... The control over our body was actually split between us - that is Asriel's statement and knowledge not Chara's." Why do you quote this line AT ALL?How it linked with anything?This line only says that Asriel realized that Asriel discovered the control split thing after absorbing Chara's soul(its indicated by "actually",which proove that Asriel was suprised of this control split).And noone in the underground besides Flowey seems to know about the control split as noone see any problem with Asgore's plan into destroying humanity with 7 human souls but they are instead filled with hope.And i said that NOTHING implies that Chara knew about the control split,if toby thought of it then he would imply but he didnt.The games imply the presence of something and not absence of something .The game doesnt imply Chara's knowledge about the control split?Then that means that this knowledge is absent.Plus i gave you alternative possibility of what would happen if they really knew it but you completely ignored it .You even ignored Chara's own words which confirms that they didnt have any ulteriour motive:rememeber they say "our plan is failled"and not "my plan",if they had any ulteriour motive they would call it "my plan" "If Chara didn't have any ulterior motive and didn't want to start another war, then why they decided to pointlessly bring their dead body to village: They were the one that picked up their own empty body. And then, when we got to the village...? You know how it ended - humans killed them having only suspicion that monster might harm a child. Just like they almost exterminated monsterkind having only suspicion it might use ability to take their Souls. Just like humans will murder remnants of monsterkind in case it brake the Barrier using Souls of killed humans. It is hilarious how Chara intentionally or not is constantly leading remnants of the monsterkind to its demise, making its life worse, not better, but hey, that's subjective" AS I SAID if they really didnt know about the control split then they would ask Asriel to bring their own dead body to the village to put Asriel's in self defence situation ,but no they decided to bring their dead body to the village AFTER realizing that the control is split between them.Which mean that bringing their dead body wasnt part of their plan.And if they knew about the control split then they WOULD know that they would share the control with 7 persons.They are not stupid,if they knew the control would be spilt then they would know that they could never start a second war because the souls would rebel and even kill all monsters instead which would completely ruin their plan.The souls would oppose to the plan as they do with photoshop Flowey. The fact that they took their body to the village can easily be explained with their love for the golden flowers and its even possible that they wanted to make feel the villagers guilty about their own death as they probably were the ones who pushed them to climb the mountain to die"So i decided to follow your footsteps i would ERASE MYSELF FROM EXISTENCE",he clearly dont talk about the butter cup because Chara didnt die to erase themself from exitence but to fuse with Asriel "we will do it togheter right?"so its heavily related to that "I know why chara climbed the mountain its wasnt really a happy reason"